


Winter Nights

by Pekoyama_Sama



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pekoyama_Sama/pseuds/Pekoyama_Sama





	Winter Nights

 

 

 

The frost stuck to the door like a newborn baby clinging onto its mother. It decorated the glass windows with beautiful yet sharp patterns. Swirling and forming in different ways as they pleased. Some of them weren't as detailed at others, though he wasn't one to judge. Everyone has their own concept of what is beautiful and what isn't. Though the sight of the windows was comforting compared to the dark void outside accompanied by the flakes of snow that was bombarding the space around it, the way they moved was almost like someone attacking you, through harsh moments every few seconds or so. Calm, and then striking.

 

A snowstorm… Though it wasn't surprising during this time of year..

 

If you were imaginative enough, the snow almost looked like glitter. He always found that amusing when staring outside at the storms. Though inside was always different. The firewood crackled and burned, though it gave the room a sense of warmth, something he needed to combat the cold outside that had attempted to creep its way into the house through small cracks under the doors. But nothing could compare to the warmth of his partner’s touch.

 

They were both wrapped up in a blanket on the couch in front of the fire, their bedroom was currently too cold to sleep in so they slept in the living room. Though the warmth of each other’s bodies pressed up against each other with a kind of neediness that both of them had developed over the years towards each other. The shorter blond softly curled up against the redhead’s chest under the covers. Arms wrapped around one another in a loving embrace. Their eyes closed, resting them with peaceful smiles on their faces.

 

They had truly loved one another, nothing could separate them.

 

One shifts, causing the other to open his eyes to see the blond shift to sit on his lap. Usually he’d raise a brow, but maybe he just wanted to get closer, or kiss him. But he did neither of those things, instead, he took the redhead’s right hand into his own. Els had slightly larger hands, more tough and hardened than his own soft and delicate fingers. But their difference in hand texture was with reason. Chung’s gloves were a lot more padded and suited for carrying a large weapon than Elsword’s own. 

 

He did carry the smaller, and by far lighter weapon, but the sword handle was rough and unforgiving with him having to constantly use it during battle having the handle thrash about in his palm against the rough fabric of his gloves couldn't be good for his hands.. They were sometimes bruised, scarred, but mostly sore. The bandages wrapped around the hand had hidden most of effects that. Chung had always handled himself with precision and care. It most definitely was shown with how not only his hands, but his entire body was always so soft and delicate. The pale skin was always so unbelievably warm and pale, at times it looked like it was glowing.    
  
A question that had always popped into the Seighart's head is how on earth Chung was able to take care of himself so well, even after the years of fighting and Chung acquiring a few battle scars of his own, it never seemed to dent his beauty. At least, much to the latter's disapproval, was what Elsword always thought while staring at his partner.

 

_ Chung was so self-conscious about his battle scars… It was cute, but at the same time he worried about the true reason as to why he hated them so much. _

 

The soft fingers had wrapped themselves around the rougher, bigger hand in a gentle, loving motion. His fingers were accompanied by a pair of soft lips who had pressed themselves against the bandages, almost in worry, but mostly out of genuine care. Nowadays that's all Chung wanted to do, touch his partner is the most passionate ways.

 

After his years of living he had never had a Partner that he felt as attached to as he did Elsword, there was always something about him that gave Chung butterflies in his stomach, even after being together for a few years. The perfection that Elsword saw in Chung, was felt the same way about Elsword himself. Chung could never even imagine loving another person on this earth, nor did he even want to. His heart entirely belonged to Elsword and Elsword alone.

  
“I shouldn't have to change these bandages for you, y’know..? You’re able to do it on your own…”   
  
“I know, but I like it when you do it…”   
  
A noticeable heat started to rise in the blond’s cheeks, looking off to the side to purposefully avoid his lover’s gaze.  _ I-Idiot.. _

“G-Get better gloves so your hands don’t scar so easily anymore…”   
  


“I know..”

 

“You need to stop being so reckless sometimes…”

  
A sigh, “I’m trying, sometimes stuff happens.…”   
  


“You’ll get hurt badly if you don’t start being more careful….”

 

“Chung, calm down, a few scars never hurt too much….”

  
_ “What if you die...?” _

 

  
  


That sentence alone had managed to silence him, noticing how Chung started to choke up at that last sentence.. He didn't know how to respond. With the amount of near death experiences, he had every right to be worried about that. But he didn't  _ want _ to think about putting him through that, especially since he wanted to promise to be at his side for the rest of his life. He continued to pause, before he finally thought of a response. His gaze softening in the process.   
  
“I would never hurt you like that.”

 

The blond nodded silently. Exhaling through his nose while his gaze shifted away from his lover and to the ground, the frown on his lips was an obvious sign that he wasn't all that okay. Elsword sighed, reaching out to touch Chung’s cheek softly and stroke it with his thumb. He was always a sucker for Chung, whether he was happy or sad. He just.. He genuinely wanted to see him be as happy as possible, that always looked best on him. He couldn't help but feel guilty for making the poor boy worried… Maybe he could just.. Consider being more careful, to calm his nerves a bit…   
  
“I will, I’m Sorry…”

 

He still refused to respond, which Elsword was okay with. At least he got the apology out before something major happened, right? He could only hold Chung closer to himself, pressing his lips against his head in an attempt to comfort him. How was he supposed to ask him like this?

 

“I’m really sorry…”   
  
Still, silence. He wasn't going to stop until he heard Chung forgave him.

 

“I’m so sor-”   
  
“OKAY! Okay! I forgive you!”

 

A dorky smile formed on his face once his constant apologizing had finally gotten to him, feeling satisfied his closed his eyes once more. Chung went back to the position he was at before, laying his head on the other’s chest and staring at the fire. All of this was so warm to him. The entire concept of having this relationship with els in general was so surreal to him, he could barely believe that this was the life he was living.

 

But little did he know it was about to get better.

 

Chung himself was about to fall asleep, though he woke up when he felt Elsword shifting, then something chilly slide onto his ring finger on his right hand. Opening his eyes he lifted his hand. It was… A ring. A gold ring with a small diamond on it..

 

_ Was this an engagement ring!? He wasn't engaged- wait a minute… _

He turned towards his partner with a puzzled expression on his face, which Els picked up the meaning why in a heartbeat. He chuckled, giving the blond a nervous smile.

  
  


_ “Marry me?” _


End file.
